


For what is the rain, without a little rainbow?

by theunknownaura30



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Party, Cake, Feelings, Fire, Fluff, Home, M/M, Party, Rain, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: So hey! This is for @0mocsing0 on Tumblr. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this story ♡. It revolves around an AU where Belle and Lefou have the same birthday and everyone just remembers Belle's (as she is a princess now). But I bring you a story where a certain hunter doesn't forget ;)I hope y'all enjoy ♡





	For what is the rain, without a little rainbow?

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! This is for @0mocsing0 on Tumblr. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this story ♡. It revolves around an AU where Belle and Lefou have the same birthday and everyone just remembers Belle's (as she is a princess now). But I bring you a story where a certain hunter doesn't forget ;)  
> I hope y'all enjoy ♡

_Swish swish._ The swinging of ladies' gowns and wine glasses in the night was followed by loud cheering and lively, uplifting music. Villeneuve's castle always threw the best events for miles around. But this called for one of the biggest celebrations yet. It marked Princess Belle's 24th birthday and about a year since her arrival at the castle. The party was in full motion.

 

 

"Cogsworth!" Lumiere called out to his portly friend, who made his way over. Lumiere clamped him on the back and gestured to Cadenza. "Cadenza  _mon ami,_ I think Cogsworth here needs to listen to that splendid,  _magnifique_ piece you've been practicing!" Cadenza nodded his head and started off the new song with a smile. Gentlemen and mistresses gasped at the sudden change in the note. It was time for the first waltz.

 

 

As couples began to pair up and trod over to the dance floor, food and beverages were forgotten. And LeFou DuParte grimaced as an empty wine glass rolled up and against his foot.

 

 

Couples. Dancing.  _Goody._ He had never been the kind for this sort of thing, but the fact that it was occurring on his forgotten birthday made it 10 times worse. He looked back up in dread as the couples gazed into each other's eyes, anticipating the signal for the beginning of the romantic act. A second passed, and Cadenza started up the music again. They held each other and swayed in perfect motion. LeFou seethed as the couple's continued to stare at each other with great love. The worst part was that it brought him horrible flashbacks of a certain green-eyed companion looking at him that same dopey way. Gaston.

 

 

_"Ah, LeFou, you're the best."_

 

_"How is it no girl has snatched you up yet?"_

 

_"My DEAREST companion..."_

 

_"Sorry old friend. It's hero time."_

 

 

The thoughts kicked him in the gut as he stared out at the joyful couples smiling in the night. Gaston.. probably hadn't even remembered that it was his birthday too... LeFou was tired. LeFou was alone. And he wanted to be anywhere here but at this party that only served as a reminder that he was just not loved. These people couldn't care less if he was here or getting his drink on in the early hours of morning at his house. The floor screeched as he pushed in his wooden chair and clicked out of the marble hall of the grand castle. 

 

 

"Now, where did I put my riding hat?" he muttered to himself as he pulled on his blue overcoat. He winced slightly as he went to retrieve it from the very same coat rack that had given him a beating that fiery night so many months ago. As he adjusted it on his head, a faint noise stopped him from taking another step towards the door. 

 

 

"LeFou?" it said, subdued from the noise across the larger end of the hall, yet still enough to make LeFou freeze and hold his breath. Could it be..? "Gaston?" he whispered, and with his question came the answer walking up to him and squinting his eyes in confusion. "Mon ami? Where are you going?" He said, his gaze travelling from Lefou's riding hat on his head to his position towards the creak-wide open door. LeFou stiffened and adjusted his position so that he was facing his friend fully, placing a casual expression over his exhausted face. "I was just.." he breathed softly as Gaston took a slight step closer. His brain racked for thoughts and stilled as the man of his eye came into better view. Mon dieu Gaston, mon dieu..

 

 

"Were you leaving?" Gaston said quietly,  and LeFou could hear the rain dripping outside as it pattered against the doorsteps. He gulped and nodded his head slightly, avoiding Gaston's eyes. "Yes..." he mumbled, rubbing his arm and eyeing the floor bashfully. "I was just.. tired.." he sudden caught view of a parcel in Gaston's fingertips and looked at him inquiringly. "What is that?" he breathed, and Gaston looked down at it as if to say "oohh". "This.. it's for your birthday.." So he hadn't forgotten. LeFou grabbed the package carefully, avoiding Gaston's gentle fingers on the paper and holding the bag in his hands. "I saw it, and immediately thought, 'THAT'S for 'Fou..'" Gaston sighed softly.

 

 

Lefou blushed faintly and carefully ripped the paper open to reveal the soft contents inside. Oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu.. "A new bowtie?" He whispered as he unravelled the wound purple silk in front of his eyes. It swung down gracefully and shone in the palace lights. Gaston looked at LeFou with shimmering eyes. "It's absolutely gorgeous.." LeFou breathed, and the lights above his head began to blur amd merge together as his eyes filled with simmering hot tears. His face held that same clenching feeling it always did when he tried to hold it in, only of course this time so much stronger with the tears so close to the surface. He tried to blink them away, but was unsuccessful, _again_!..

 

 

"Mon dieu, LeFou.." Gaston gently embraced his friend, clutching tightly to his back. LeFou gasped and embraced him in return. "Did you really think I'd forgotten?.." Gaston said, voice softer than ever. LeFou nodded silently as another tear rolled down his cheek. "Everyone does.." he whispered quietly. He buried his face in Gaston's shoulder and muffled his tears up. "I'm not that important." 

 

 

Gaston's head snapped up and he looked straight at LeFou in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. WHOA." LeFou looked up at him, tears glistening in his eyes along with a confused expression. "Gaston..?" he squeaked. "Come with me." Gaston took ahold of his arm curtly and began to march out of the castle. "Wait what??" Lefou choked out hastily. "Gaston, where are you taking me?!" he cried. "I'm baking you a cake and there's  **nothing** you can do to change my mind." Gaston growled assuredly. "LeFou.. not important.. that's  **bull** shit!!" he hissed out ferociously. LeFou was still baffled as Gaston led him to their horsecart and down the cobble-stoned streets of a night-fallen Villeneuve. 

 

 

His heart was vibrating as the wheels rolled over stone and stopped. "We're here," Gaston huffed out briefly, a cloud of his own breath appearing in the air. He turned to LeFou with an eyebrow raised as he held his hand out toward his faithful companion. Blushing, LeFou carefully took ahold of it and hopped down. Gaston produced a key from his coatpocket and entered the house as LeFou held his arms over his body. Mon dieu, it was freezing..

 

 

"LeFou." Came the soft captain's voice. He gently wiped some rainwater off his sleeve, then cleared his throat. "It's best you get dry, mon ami. You can hang your coat there-" he gestured with his eyes towards the coat rack- "and change into a clean pair of clothes I keep here. I'll start up the fire and if there's anything else you would like, mon ami- let me know." Gaston turned away from him and towards his room to get the clean clothes. LeFou continued to stand there, dripping wet and red as a tomato as his captain left the room. He hung up his coat and hat and sat on the couch by the fireplace, unsure of what to do. Gaston came back with the clothes and some soft blankets. He said nothing of them as he placed them on the couch and held the clothes out to LeFou. 

 

 

"You may change.. in another room." His captain cleared his throat as he tried to hide the red creeping up on his cheeks as well. LeFou nodded and clutched them to his chest. "Oh.. kay. Thank you." He hurried to the next room and shut the door. By the time he had come out, Gaston had already struck the fire and was looking throughout the kitchen for ingredients. LeFou walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you," he said quietly, and Gaston turned to him and shook his head. "Non non, mon ami. It's your birthday! Just relax by the fire. I can join you while the cake is baking."

 

 

He gave LeFou a reassured look and LeFou contemplated for a few seconds before sitting down. "Oh yeah, I was going to say." Gaston cleared his throat again and gestured towards the blankets. "Feel free to use those, should it still be too cold.." his voice trailed off and LeFou could feel nothing but heat as his cheeks burned and the flames danced next to him. "Okay.." he reached for a blanket and draped it over his shoulders, drying off parts of his face that still remained wet and snuggling into it. The fire crackled and he felt a strange sense of contentment.  _I'm home.. Wait.. what?_  

 

 

Gaston rummaged through some drawers and found everything he needed.  _Baking a cake for 'Fou.._ He began to whistle a tune LeFou had sung to him in the tavern as he mixed up the ingredients. The air became a sweet yet intoxicating thing as he continued to think of his dear friend. And soon it was time to place the cake in the oven. Gaston set it on the stone, lit up the fire, and walked over to where LeFou was sitting. He looked up at Gaston with his wide brown eyes. "Bonsoir, _monsieur_.." he giggled, and Gaston swallowed and chuckled lightly. "Bonsoir, LeFou." And he sat down. It was silent for a moment, and LeFou's face turned solemn as he recalled the events from the castle. "Lovely party, huh?"

 

 

And the words, and the angry crackling of the fire were all that held the air for a moment more. Gaston frowned slightly, shifting towards LeFou as the fire reflected off his eyes. "LeFou.." he said. "Yes?" LeFou asked, breath soft and still. Gaston shook his head and spoke again. "Some people.." he was silent again. LeFou looked towards him expectantly. Gaston spoke once more. "Some people can't see what's really important." He brought his gaze back up to Lefou, whose breath hitched slightly. "Huh? And.. what IS really important?" He could feel his eyes widening, his pulse going still. Gaston shook his head and smiled. "Not these dumb extravagant parties where everyone goes home drunk. Not all the loud music and sounds. And not Belle."

 

 

"Not Belle?!" LeFou blurted out. "She's the princess! Everybody loves her! And, and.." his voice stopped. "And you did too." LeFou said in realization. He looked up at Gaston in confusion. "Don't you.. don't you love her?" Gaston's lips were pursed and he didn't say a word. His brain stuttered as he tried to find thoughts. "I.." he trailed off. His mind froze, and nothing came to it but the truth. He really didn't know what else to say.

 

 

"I thought I did." And LeFou gawked at him, unbelieving. What had all that  _been,_ then? The events at the castle? The events before? Why had he done all these things for something that wasn't even real? "What do you mean, you THOUGHT? What made you.. think you didn't, then?"

 

 

Gaston bit his lip and spoke in that low rumble. "I was.. never truly happy around her. She never brought me that feeling of fond admiration... that need to protect and safeguard... she never made me feel like right in her arms was exactly where I needed to be."

 

 

"Wow.." LeFou said, feeling himself blush lightly at Gaston's romantic words. He looked up at his captain shyly. "I wonder what lovely girl gave you that feeling then. She is very lucky." He gave Gaston a supportive smile, meaning the words he'd said but still feeling his heart sinking down beneath. He tried to keep the light spirit as the fire crackled and Gaston took ahold of his heart and crushed it between his hand. Gaston then gulped in a breath. "Actually, LeFou.." Gaston couldn't speak. 

 

 

"What? Gaston?.." LeFou stopped as he noticed the look in Gaston's eyes, the intensity that only seemed to increase with the fire's rabid glow. Sparks sizzled and fizzed out as they jumped out between the two. And LeFou stared back at him.

 

 

"You can tell me anything." Gaston softly bit his lip. The flames continued to dance between them. And they stared into each other's eyes. "I.." Gaston's voice was soft and low. "You won't judge me, right, mon ami?" "No, of course not. I swear upon my lucky bowtie." He giggled and did a crossing motion over his heart. Gaston shook his head and grinned. "I love... a man." Gaston said simply. He smiled again as he recalled the traits of his love. He began to go on and on.

 

 

"My, is he something. His smile GLOWS in the tavern lights. I laugh along with him and everything else just disappears. When I have it rough, he's there beside me. When I succeed he's beside me. And even when I deserve nothing of the sort, he's still there. I can't think of anyone who makes me happier than my glowing sun in his dashing outfits and heart-melting grin. With every glance my way he drives me insane. I don't know how I ever could have thought I wanted anybody else." And as he looked up at LeFou, his gaze softened a touch. LeFou's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. 

 

 

"There are many men.." he murmured. He didn't dare make assumptions, even if he was almost certain that.. Gaston chuckled and grabbed his friend's hands. "Mon dieu, LeFou, it's you!!"

 

 

"ME?" he blurted out in the room. "Yes, you, my doux LeFou, who else?" LeFou let out a small noise, touched, and smiled as he cupped Gaston's cheek. Gaston grinned, but as LeFou leaned in he suddenly frowned.

 

 

"Hey, do you smell that? It's like.. fire," Gaston said, sitting up and sniffing around. LeFou furrowed his brow and looked up. "You mean, like, in the fireplace?..." Gaston frowned. "No! It's coming from somewhere else. Let me go find it." LeFou frowned as he followed Gaston's path, which led into the kitchen. Gaston pouted and looked around. "I can really smell it, but where in- **MERDE**!!" he yelled out at the same moment Lefou cried, "What the _SHIT?!?!"_

 

The cake was aglow! It was flaming and firing and at risk of burning down the whole house!!

 

"LeFou! _WATER!_ " Gaston cried, and LeFou nodded as he grabbed a nearby jug and drenched the whole thing. They huffed out breaths they didn't realize they'd been getting and collapsed by the oven with the now soggy cake.

 

 

"Oh dieu LeFou.. the cake... no!" Gaston sobbed as he put his head in his hands. "The birthday cake is ruined!!" he cried, muffled, as LeFou looked down at him sympathetically.  "Hey, it's okay.. we can bake another one tomorrow," he said as he dried the captain's tears softly and carressed his hair. Gaston shook his head in LeFou's hands. "No.. it was supposed to be today.. I've ruined your birthday." he said, shaken.

 

 

LeFou grabbed Gaston by the cheeks and turned the hunter towards himself determinedly. "Ruined?? You did anything but. You noticed when I left the party, gave me a gift, and took me home to comfort me and make sure my birthday was the best. I find that nothing short of heroic, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." LeFou declared as he leaned his head against Gaston's shoulder and clutched his arm tightly. 

 

 

Gaston smiled as he nuzzled his head atop LeFou's and placed a soft kiss in his hair. "Thank you, mon ami," he said as a tear rolled out of his eye and down his cheek. LeFou kissed it away and rocked him gently. "Deep breaths, Gaston, deep breaths.." Gaston nodded as he let himself be cradled in LeFou's soft arms. His breathing mellowed and eventually he dozed off against LeFou's chest. LeFou giggled and grinned lovingly at his sleepy captain, who still had flour remnants all over his face. LeFou swiped them away gently.

 

 

"Sweet dreams, Gaston," he whispered into his ear. "And I still love the cake. Thank you. Though, I think you're sweeter." And LeFou swore that before he let his own eyes drift close, his captain's lips curved up into a small, delighted grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
